


Her silence

by Ambergaze_likes_anime_manga787



Category: Angel cup, Ghost Hunt, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Titans, Intersex! Sojin lee, Other, Sojin is dense, Then again so is mikasa, intersex!Mikasa Ackerman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambergaze_likes_anime_manga787/pseuds/Ambergaze_likes_anime_manga787
Summary: sojin was just a normal little girl, with her sisters, Mikasa,  Mai, Haruhi, and the youngest Kagome. while on a trip home from the fair, all seemed well until tragedy struck. making a vow to stay forever silent, always stay closed off, sojin finds herself thrown into group of girls. Will sojin keep her vow of silence and stay closed? or will she speak, open up and find herself in a unlikely reletionship?





	Her silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I at first posted this on fanfiction.net, but I decided to finish it here I made some changes like I added attack on Titan to it.

the thunder roared through out the night sky, waking the young girls in the back of the car. "Ahh!" "It's okay girls it's just thunder" a well looking woman said from the Passenger side of the car, she had long brown hair it almost seemed to shine on its own. "Yea and thunder is just clouds running into one another, there's nothing to be scared of!" A gruff looking man man had said he had short black hair and signs of a beard starting. The oldest of the girls was about speak when cut off by the high pitched whine of the youngest girl. "Haha looks the thunder woke kagome up Huh Jenna?" "Yes it appears so eric. Hm how much longer until we arrive home?" " just about 30-50 more minutes." "Okay" but none of them exceted what happend nexted something that they had hoped never would, a car came speeding right behind theirs the car tried to stop but was too late, the car had slammed into the back of theirs sending themf flipping and spinning all over the road, causing them to fall and land in the ditch beside them, police came as well for ambulances. As they pried the doors open they where greeted with the sight of Scarlett red, grey, and three pairs of brown eyes, all filled with terror. "Don't worry like ones will help y'all out of there." The oldest looked at the man directly in his eyes and saw kindnesses and hope. Her younger sisters and her, one by one were handed out to the man, once sure her sisters were safe, she saw mikasa grab the man's hand and he handed her off to one of the paramedics. As the man walked her to the vehicle she noticed two bodies covered in white sheets, one look and she knew they were gone, it was now her job to help protect and raise her younger sisters, to help them grow up the way mom and dad would want them to. Knowing this she started her long lasting silence, vowing not to speak to anyone, not even her sisters.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? I promise this will have a happy ending. Crtisim is welcome.


End file.
